1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing designed for survival during disaster and more particularly to the field of emergencies during flash floods, tornados, earthquakes, hurricanes, blizzards, fires, shelter evacuation, camping, boat and car trips. More specially, it relates to a waterproof fire resistant, reflectorized floatation vest and detachable back pack with an insertable tri-fold survival pack when removed and unfolded can be used to carry a cell phone or satellite phone, survival gear, and supplies. The multiple compartments and pockets contain a myriad of items allowing adults, children, and pets to survive a natural disaster, to endure the immediate aftermath and contribute to being rescued.
2. Description of Background Art
Many different types of survival or emergency preparedness vests have been developed through the years and designed for a specific purpose. For example, there have been vests designed with pockets and backpacks for first aid kits, food items, and different supplies useful in an emergency situation by a lost hiker or hunter or stranded fisherman or downed airplane pilot.
Recent acts of nature, such as floods, hurricanes, earthquakes, fires, and tornadoes have demonstrated that practicality of being prepared for such unexpected emergencies. A period of 72 hours or three-day period includes providing the basic needs of shelter, food and water, and clothing.
The present invention comprises a vest with a detachable padded hood with neck guard and a backpack which is tailored to fit an adult male, an adult female, or a child to allow the individual to provide in a single garment communication capabilities, food shelter,water and purifying tablets, clothing, and other emergency supplies to sustain a person for a period of three days or seventy-two hours as referred to above.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,587 (D. Del Re) disclosed a life preserver with one or more waterproof pockets having contractible mouths for carrying valuables. The garment also includes floatation capabilities with an attached waterproof bag.
U.S.Pat. No. 2,607,934 (G. Bailhe) disclosed a life saving garment with an attachable over garment which is readily inflatable with two front side pockets and chest pockets.
U.S.Pat. No. 2,702,386 (G. Johnson) disclosed a suit for fire and water safety constructed of fireproof and waterproof material with a rigid collar and hood, and a removable buoyancy belt constructed of waterproof material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,649 (P. F. Ruelle et al) disclosed a survival protective waterproof garment covering the entire body that can be folded up when not used into a knapsack. This garment provides warmth and protects the entire body from water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,070 (M. H. O'Link) disclosed an inflatable garment with removable inflatable members and has usefulness as a non-inflatable garment. The outer chest panel of the garment has a plurality of pockets on the right side panel and on the left side panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,541 (Spinosa et al) disclosed a jacket for covering the torso, arms, and removable crotch with insulated fire resistant material, a removable inflatable bladder for survival from exposure to natures elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 (Swanson) disclosed a utility vest shaped garment with load carrying compartments on the back and front flaps of the vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,366 (Hawkins) disclosed a suit with an attached inflatable life jacket with hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,656 (Nesse) disclosed a jacket/vest with a life preserver that functioned as a floatation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 (Hanson) disclosed a vest and backpack for carrying equipment for fishing, hiking,hunting, and camping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 (Parker et al) disclosed a utility vest with a number of pockets and on the rear of vest one of the pockets contained a folded backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,412 (Perry) disclosed an emergency preparedness vest with a plurality of pockets for emergency survival equipment and supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,717 (Luhtala) disclosed a versatile safety garment which can be worn as a regular garment serving as a flotation device when needed and easily converted to a bullet/fragment-proof garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,646 (Tobias) disclosed a protective jacket including a waterproof hidden inflatable vest, an emergency inflatable bladder, detachable sleeves, and a storm collar. The jacket in vest mode stores a hood in the zippered collar enclosure.
The garment of the present invention includes both interior and exterior reflector pockets for carrying different emergency supplies and equipment and the garment is substantially different from the structure of the patents discussed above.